Dancing Across Enemy Lines
by H.Degenerate
Summary: Hailee and Danielle are transported into the fictional world of Step Up. After showing off their moves as underground dancers they're recruited to help the House of Pirates. What they don't expect is when two men from the rival House of Samurai take an interest in them. Now they have to choose. Julien x OC & Kid Darkness x OC *rewrite of Heate Eissilent Step Up*
1. Introduction

Heyoooooo!

So I first started this story and published it June 9th, 2011. I was 15 when I wrote this book. That was 7 years ago! How crazy! So here is some news for you all! I am completely rewriting this story! Not just editing, REWRITING. I've got the old story pulled up and every chapter, every scene, and every line is being rewritten and reworked. I will update as I go. It is taking me a ling time to do this though. Currently every chapter is following the same storyline but the word count has doubled! So, please review and tell me what you think of the new updated story!

I will be uploading the newly revised story under the title Dancing Across Enemy Lines

Much love xoxo


	2. One

**Hello to old and new readers. This story has been completed under the title 'Heate Eissilent Step Up' but I've decided to rewrite it after 7 years. I am so excited to bring this updated version to you! I haven't decided whether I'll keep the original version up or not, but I will decide when I fully rewrite it. I hope you enjoy it!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the Step Up franchise or any of it's characters. I only own the Original Characters that you don't recognize.**_

Danielle's POV

I didn't know whether to think the girl standing in front of me was crazy or just downright sad. I was voting for the latter. Her shorts were crumpled, and her tank top had stains all over it. She looked like she hadn't showered in days but there was still a smile on her face. Her eyes were red rimmed as if she had been crying for hours, which I'm sure she had been. She was also out of her mind because she pretended like she didn't just suggest the dumbest thing ever.

"No," I answered while turning around and walking back into my tiny one room apartment. I heard the door shut behind me which meant she decided to follow me inside. She slumped against the door sadly and sighed.

"Pleaseeee! I need to go to the arcade and I don't want to go alone! I need my best friend," she whined. She walked over to my couch and threw herself down dramatically onto it. I looked over to see her shooting me the saddest puppy dog eyes ever. I turned away quickly and rushed into my little connected kitchen to grab a water from the fridge. When I spun around she was right behind me.

"JESUS! Could you warn me when you're behind me?! God, I could've had a heart attack!" I yelled. She just shot me a smile and batted her eyelashes at me. "Ugh, FINE! I will go to the stupid arcade with you, but your ass has to shower and change like now. Go, borrow my clothes," I commanded. She smiled and pecked up cheek and ruffled my hair.

"Thanks bestie!" she called as she ran off toward my room. I rolled my eyes and when I heard the shower turn on I picked up my phone and scrolled through my Instagram. I saw a recent post from _Blake_ of him and a girl looking way too close. Crap, that's why Hailee's upset. Her and Blake were about to celebrate their one-year anniversary and he broke it off and now less than a week later he's with some other chick. Hailee was so in love with him and now she doesn't know what to do. I decided to block his dumbass before I turned my attention to the stupid reality show I had on in the background. 30 minutes later Hailee walked out fresh and clean and ready to go.

"You look refreshed. Ready?" I questioned. She nodded and waited for me to grab my wallet, keys, and phone before grabbing my arm and dragging me outside. She didn't let go all the way down the block toward the arcade, so I let her lead me while I looked around. It was summer in the city and it was bustling.

Hailee and I had moved to New York last year which is where she met Blake. It was a hard move for both of us since we were from the Midwest, but we were able to adjust fairly well. We both got fairly decent jobs in the publishing industry but that's not what we came here for. We were a part of an underground world of dancers. It was such a thrill. We were happy here. Happier than we've ever been for sure.

"We're here!" Hailee suddenly yelled. I could hear the sounds of the arcade proving that to be true. I smiled to myself and pulled away my almost dislocated arm as we walked inside and to our favorite game. We were waiting patiently for the two boys in front of us to finish. When they did they turned around with cocky looks on their faces. 'New High Score' flashed across the top of the screen and they laughed.

"Oh, sorry ladies, looks like we knocked you off the leaderboard!" one of them said. Hailee moved forward but I put my arm out to stop her.

"Let me hit him," she commanded. I shook my head at her and she sighed. The taller one that hadn't spoke yet turned to me.

"It's ok baby, don't be upset. You can't be good at everything," he smirked. Hailee tensed up beside me.

"Are you SURE I can't punch him?" she asked. I nodded stiffly.

"Yes," I stated. She scoffed.

"What if I just break his nose a little?" she asked again innocently. The boys scoffed but finally moved away from the machine as if saying 'go ahead and _try_ to beat our score' and it was too tempting to pass up. Hailee shouldered her way past them and put coins in the machine. Once it started and we picked a song it's like everything just disappeared. We were humble girls but when it came to Dance Dance Revolution there was no questioning our skills. We were good. As soon as we finished and knocked the two boys off of the leaderboard we turned around with smirks.

"Since we just kicked your asses you can go ahead and mosey on out of here," she gloated. They rolled their eyes but left quickly. Hailee was definitely in a better mood than earlier and she couldn't help but do a little victory dance. Unfortunately for us, she chose that time to lose her balance. Our heads smashed together and everything went black.

I felt warmth on my face. Sunshine? Were we outside… we weren't outside when we blacked out. My head was pounding and I let out a groan as I came to. I turned to see Hailee with a pained expression that I'm sure mirrored mine. When I took note of my surroundings we were in a park. How the hell did we end up in the park?

"This place looks so familiar," Hailee whispered to herself. She stood up and dusted herself off before motioning for me to follow her. I did so as she walked toward a large crowd and elbowed her way through. People were throwing her nasty looks and I was apologizing quietly to the people in her wake. Suddenly she stopped and I almost collided with her back. I peeked over her shoulder to see a curly headed kid dance battling some guy that was probably the most attractive man I had ever seen. I could feel myself start to drool. Hailee turned to me suddenly with a stunned look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You aren't going to believe me, but I _think_ we're in Step Up. By the looks of it we're in the 3rd movie," she stammered. I shook my head in disbelief.

"You have GOT to be kidding me?! This has to be some kind of hallucination or dream or something?!" I yelled. From the look on her face I could tell she was being completely serious. Well, shit. I turned back to the dance battle to see more men had stepped up and were dancing, placing the curly headed kid by himself. I didn't even have a chance to pity the kid before Hailee had grabbed my arm and dragged me into the midst of the battle to help the kid.

The kid looked relieved and confused at our entrance. Hailee looked at me and smirked before we busted out our latest routine we'd been working on. The kid joined with his own set of moves that complimented ours. The sexy guy from earlier was staring at me with a smirk. I felt my stomach turning in knots but kept dancing anyway. We were coming to the end of our freestyle when we landed onto a line of balloons releasing them. Colorful balloons raced up toward the sky and the looks on the opposing men's faces were anything but happy. It was clear they'd been beaten. Everyone was cheering for us… well almost everyone. I saw cops racing toward us and the balloon vendor was pissed.

"Follow me!"

We turned to see a young guy with a camera shouting at us before racing off. Hailee was the first one after him and then the curly headed kid. I turned to see the guy from earlier smirking at me and wiggling his fingers before I smiled slightly and running off after them. We sprinted through the park and out on the streets. The cops were right on our tail until we reached a gate and ran through it. We stopped to take a breather while the guy that saved our butts walked toward a covered-up car. He turned toward us with a huge smile.

"I'm Luke and you guys were absolutely amazing! I mean, that's some of the best freestyling I've seen in a long time," he raved. Hailee spoke up first, she was always the one to speak first.

"I'm Hailee and this is my best friend Danielle. Thanks for saving our asses man, we appreciate it," she gushed. He stuck his hand out and they did some weird handshake thing that she was familiar with, which I'm sure she knew from watching the movie hundreds of times. The kid finally spoke up.

"I'm Robert Alexander III, or Moose, just since you asked," he spoke up. I chuckled at him. Luke tried to do the handshake with Moose but it seemed Moose didn't get the gist. Luke just smiled politely before ripping a flyer off of the wall.

"Do you guys know what you did back there? You beat Kid Darkness and a few of their crew. You're good, really good," he held the flyer out for me to take. "This is the World Jam. This is the biggest dance battle in the world; there's never been prize money like this before. We need you guys, with you guys we could have a shot at winning this! Those guys in the park, they're gearing up for this. We need you," Luke explained. Hailee didn't even think before answering.

"We're so in!" she blurted. Luke smiled at her and they did the weird handshake again before turning to Moose. It took a few minutes while Moose contemplated his decision. Hailee was picking up the rain cover over the car and peeking to see what kind of car it was. Nosy.

"Ok, I'm in," Moose finally answered. Luke was beaming at this point. He walked over and ripped the tarp off the car and opened the door for Hailee to get in. I climbed in after her while Moose jumped in the front.

"What you saw in the park is only the beginning," Luke said. Hailee and I grinned at each other while Luke started the car and drove off.


	3. Two

Hailee's POV

We had been in the city for over a year but the lights still dazzled me at night. It was always amazing to me that all these lights always made it look as if it weren't really night time. Danielle was in an equal amount of awe. Moose looked about two seconds away from rolling down the window and hanging out of it which made me giggle. Luke turned the car down a dimly lit alley and parked the car in front of a door. We all jumped out and went through the door into a big elevator.

"Listen, if we're here because you are going to murder us or something I have to warn you I'm trained in Tai Kwan Do," Danielle spoke up. Luke chuckled lightly but I gave him a stern look,

"She's not kidding," I butted in, "I do MMA by the way," I informed. His face grew quite serious.

"I'm not going to kill you guys, but why do you both train in martial arts?" he questioned. We shared a look with each other before Danielle answered.

"Let's just say we don't come from the best place," she commented but didn't say anymore. He nodded at her and the elevator came to a stop. He pulled open the metal doors and motioned to another big door.

"This is what we call the vault," and then he opened the door revealing the single most amazing thing I've probably ever seen. As Danielle and I wandered out of the elevator in shock a group of people made their way up to us. They greeted us enthusiastically and three men who referred to themselves as the Ticks grabbed Moose before he could even say 'no' and dragged him off. We were left with a pair of twins who introduced themselves as the Santiago twins. They were the type of people who you immediately felt comfortable with. They grabbed our hands and led us over to the only uninhabited area in the Vault. The floor was smooth like it was made for ballroom dancing.

"Do you guys know any dances?" one of the twins asked. Danielle shot me a sly smile and nodded to the boys before grabbing my hand and pulling me onto the floor.

"New routine," she ordered. I gave her a salute while she ran over to the stereo and plugged her phone in and selecting our song. When it began to play she rushed over to her position and we waited for the starting beat to play. Once it did we let loose. We'd been working on this routine for at least 4 months prepping for our old underground dance battle. Now that we won't be using it there we might be able to use it for this battle. When we finished we turned to see the entire Vault staring at us with smiles.

"Did you guys come up with that?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, Dani and I have been working on it for months. Back home we were a part of a group of underground dancers. She and I were kind of separate from the rest so we made up our own routines to perform in battles," I informed them. Luke turned to the others and grinned.

"Our new teammates, Danielle and Hailee," he introduced. Everyone waved and clapped. I felt my face flush as we waved back. He motioned for us to follow him to the kitchen and we took a seat while everyone gathered around. Little conversations started up and the members began relaying what they had heard about the incident in the park today. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and turned to see a man who introduced himself earlier as Carlos leaning down to whisper something to me.

"Be careful, the Samurai are ruthless. They won't forget what happened today," he warned. I nodded in understanding before I turned to see Luke staring at a monitor on the wall. He turned to look at Dani, Moose, and myself and smiled.

"Come on, I'll show you guys the club," he offered before turning on his heel and practically running out of the Vault. We chased after him and headed downstairs to the club. The music was so loud it felt like my eardrums were going to explode. We were shoving our way through a crowd of sweaty bodies while avoiding the people dancing outrageously and trying to keep up with Luke and Moose. That didn't work out as planned because we lost them. I needed to escape before I lost my mind. My anxiety was literally making it impossible to breathe. I don't go to clubs for this exact reason. I saw the entrance to the bathroom and motioned to Danielle. She gave me a thumbs up as I ran over to the door.

Silence. Sweet and beautiful silence! I love silence. Well, it wasn't completely silent I could still feel the vibrations from the club chaos outside but the bathroom was empty and that was good enough for me. I observed my appearance in the mirror and groaned. I looked like death. My hair was frizzing and my clothes, or should I say Danielle's clothes, were wrinkled. I decided to make my way out to find Danielle but my path was being blocked by three girls dressed in all black. Shit.

"You think you can battle the Samurai once? You're mistaken," the one in the middle spit. That seemed to be their cue. Two of them jumped into action and began busting out moves around me while one stayed by the door to make sure I didn't get out. Damn it. That was my only exit so I had to make a decision fast. I leaned over and got a little soap in my hand before I started jumping back and forth over the sinks. I flipped into a handstand on top of the sink closest to the door and collected a little bit of water in my free hand. I clapped my hands together and mixed the soap and water before landing in front of the girl guarding the door and sending her a smirk. She shrieked when the soapy water met her eyes but I didn't stick around to figure out what happened next. I hauled ass out of there.

Danielle's POV

I was waiting for Hailee to come back from the bathroom but it was taking her so long. Maybe she fell in? Nah. She probably just bailed. She wasn't into the club scene, understandably. She was a much more reserved person. She liked solitude. I, on the other hand, lived for this nightlife. I was letting my body move along to the beat blaring from the speakers, surrounded by waves of sweaty bodies, and enjoying every second of it. It was freeing. My eyes were closed and I could feel sweat running down the back of my neck and making my shirt stick to me.

Suddenly hands snaked their way onto my hips. I felt fingers digging into my love handles as the person behind me glued their body to mine. They moved just as fluidly as I did to the beat and their breath on my neck was cold compared to the temperature of my skin. I was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable so I turned around ready to tell someone off when my voice caught in my throat. Kid Darkness was grinning at me from under a dark hat. I took a step back from him but his hands stayed on my hips. I jerked myself away and tried to back up to create some distance but after awhile I felt my back hit a wall and he smirked. There were a lot fewer people in this part of the club. His hands came up and situated on each side of me head effectively trapping me in his embrace. I swallowed back the lump in my throat and I saw his eyes staring at my throat in a lustful way.

"What's your name?" he croaked. His voice was hoarse and I couldn't tell exactly why but I was betting it wasn't from screaming too loud. His eyes traveled back up to meet mine and they were dark and focused. Sweat was running down his temple and I couldn't help but let my eyes follow it down his sharp features toward his mouth. Oh how mouth… I bet that mouth can do some sinful things— "Name?" he asked again but more forcefully. I snapped out of my daydream and cleared my throat.

"Danielle," I whispered. I didn't think he had heard it but a smirk graced his beautiful face.

"I was a little shocked when you and your friend beat me in the park when you helped that _kid_. You're a pretty good dancer, not too bad on the eyes either," he purred while twirling a strand of my hair around his finger. Jesus. Control your hormones Danielle!

"Well, it wasn't really fair. Your three guys against Moose, that was a cheap shot. Honestly though he didn't need our help, you guys weren't even that good," I scoffed. He chuckled a little at me.

"Fiery, I like it. How about we get out of here?" he proposed. I wanted to but that's when I heard a loud commotion coming from the main dance floor. I saw the flash of Hailee's hair over the crowd of people and I snapped back into reality.

"Sorry, not my type, I'm a Pirate," and before he could answer I dove under his arm and ran out onto the dance floor.

Hailee's POV

As I was sprinting out of the bathroom and shoving through the crowd I noticed Moose seemed to be in the same predicament as I was. A group of guys was chasing him and as he and I almost collided on the floor one of the guys shoved him to the ground. I reached down to help him up but someone beat me to it and was hoisting him to his feet. The Pirates were standing behind us and I felt relief wash over me. I may have only known them for a few hours but they were people I knew I could depend on. Danielle ran through the crowd seconds later and skidded to a stop beside me while grabbing my arm. She looked a little panicky but before I could ask her why Kid Darkness came out of the crowd looking a little peeved and headed straight toward Moose. Luke made his way in front of us to block us from the Samurai.

"You need to leave, you aren't welcome here," he spat.

"Now Luke, that's no way to greet guests," a new voice chimed in. My eyes snapped to the newest person in the room and I felt all thoughts leave me except for one. Who is this perfect creature? I just stared at him while he and Luke went back and forth. I watched his muscles underneath his shirt move as he moved. His jaw was sharp enough to cut glass and his blue eyes looked as if they were taken from the sky itself. I let myself become entranced in his beauty when I saw his eyes slide to mine. His smile turned into a smirk and his bright eyes darkened a little. I felt my stomach turn itself in knots and my face was set on fire. His eyes traveled up and down my body as if he was trying to memorize every curve.

"I've seen you before, you were in the park earlier. You humiliated my boys. I didn't notice then that you were so beautiful. What's your name?" he purred. I felt my crew tense up around me. The club had gone quiet and everyone was whispering things like 'He's never shown interest in a girl before?!' and 'What the hell is so special about her?!' and honestly, I agreed with them. I was unconventionally plain. Not saying I was bad looking or anything, I just know I wasn't as drop dead gorgeous as this guy seemed to think I was. I felt an elbow in my ribcage and I shot a glare to Danielle who was telling me silently to day something already. I cleared my throat and tried to calm my hammering heart. I stepped forward from around Luke and stared this guy down giving him an unfazed look.

"Not. Your. Type," I teased. The crowd seemed to have enjoyed my answer and the taken back look on the guy's face because they let out a couple whoops and hollers. I felt my team radiating pride at my answer. The guy stepped closer to me and stared down into my face.

"You may not tell me know, but trust me, I'll figure it out," he coaxed. His finger was under my chin making sure I didn't look away from him as he sent me a sultry wink. I rolled my eyes and I felt two people walk up behind me.

"Hey, you need to learn how to have a little respect for women man!" God I love the Santiago twins. The guy just laughed at them and brushed them off. "I can't understand a single word you're saying," the guy mocked. I didn't expect what happened next because it happened to fast but Carlos jumped one of the guys and then everything turned into pure chaos. People were fighting everywhere you turned. Suddenly Danielle and I were grabbed by the twins and rushed out of the club.


	4. Three

Danielle's POV

The twins dragged us up two flights of stairs instead of going up the elevator. By the time we reached the Vault our breathing was ragged and we were bending over trying to catch our breath. The twins were looking so pitiful after that jerk made fun of them. It must be so hard for them to be in a country where they've had to learn a whole new language, and honestly they've done so good their English is perfect. I wanted to go and embrace them and tell them it was okay, but Hailee beat me to it. She engulfed both of them in a hug and their pitiful faces were soon replaced with small smiles.

"Don't listen to that arrogant prick! Your English is phenomenal. It's hard to learn a new language and you guys have killed it," she comforted. They smiled brighter.

"Thank you," they said simultaneously. When she released them it looked as if they hadn't been made fun of at all and their usual hyperactive selves were slowly reappearing. I finally felt the weight of the day hitting me and my eyelids felt heavy. They were beginning to droop and my limbs felt like they were filled with lead. Hailee was leaning heavy on one of the twins with her eyes closed. I heard him chuckle as he threw his arm around her shoulder and led her off. I turned to the other twin.

"I hope you don't mind. We are exhausted and we don't have anywhere to stay—" I began but I was cut off.

"You're a part of the family now, we have a room for you guys set up already!" he said. That made my heart melt. This group, this _family_ , so readily accepted us as one of their own. That was something Hailee and I had never experienced before and it almost made me shed a tear. Hailee and I didn't just move to New York for a cushy job or to be underground dancers, we moved because we didn't have anyone who really cared for us. Hailee's mother abandoned her when she was 14 and my mother was never around. We met in high school and made a vow to get the hell out of there as soon as we could and to find someone who actually cared for us. That's why we came to New York. Looks like we may have found just what we were looking for.

I followed him down a couple of hallways and to a room. I looked inside to see two beds with a dresser in between them. The other twin was pulling up the covers over Hailee and she was already asleep. I smiled as they both passed me and patted me on the shoulder. I walked in and shut the door quietly. I looked over at Hailee and noticed now that she was asleep, her face looked more won and tired than ever. I was hoping this experience would wipe away memories of Blake, and so far it seemed to be working. She hadn't looked _really_ depressed all day, which I was thankful for.

I pulled back the covers on my own bed and crawled into it after kicking my shoes off. I covered myself back up and laid back staring at the ceiling. I let my mind drift a bit to the events of the day. Maybe this was a dream, maybe it was a hallucination, maybe when we smashed our heads together at the arcade we went absolutely crazy or we're dead. Whatever was happening, I couldn't help but feel like we belonged here. This family wanted us to be a part of them and we got to do the one thing that really helped us to feel happy, dance. I started hearing others walk into the Vault. A few asked where we were worriedly but the twins were quick to assure them we were alright. Footsteps faded and lights were turned off. All that was left was the sound of the city outside, and that's what lulled me to sleep.

Hailee's POV

Music invaded my dreams. It was out of place among my calm setting. Loud and brash. That's why I woke up. Music was drifting through the Vault. I threw my covers off and swung my feet over the edge of the bed. As soon as they made contact with the freezing floor I jolted and let out a small groan. It was way too early for this crap. I pushed myself up and walked lazily out of the room and down the hallways toward the source of the music. I found the room is was coming from all the way across the Vault. When I entered the first thing I noticed was the wall of stereos. There was so many of them, they towered over everything. The second thing I noticed was a girl with cherry red hair off to the side chugging water from a bottle. The floor creaked underneath me as I walked into the room and she flipped around.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I just heard the music and wandered in here—" I started but she had shut off the stereo and was collecting her things. I felt awkward being here since she hadn't said anything to me since I had arrived. I didn't even know her name. She strode up to me and stuck her hand out for me to shake. I grabbed it hesitantly but she shook it enthusiastically and grinned.

"I'm Anala, follow me," and then she was gone. It took me a minute to realize what she said and I had to jog a little to catch up with her. I followed her through a few hallways to a part of the Vault I hadn't seen yet. She led me into a room that was very unique. There were paintings everywhere and multi-colored fuzzy rugs spread over the concrete floor. The bed was draped in multi-colored blankets. Everything about this room was as bright as Anala's hair. She threw some clothes at me from her closet and motioned to a door on the side of the room.

"Go take a shower, those should fit you. When you're done I've got somewhere to take you," she commanded. I nodded thankfully and rushed into the bathroom to shower. I was more than thankful for this. I needed a good shower after yesterday. I could feel the sweat and dirt running off of me and down the drain and it was a euphoric experience. When I finished I dried and dressed quickly before throwing my wet hair up and rushing out of the bathroom. Anala stood up and grabbed my wrist forcing me to follow her out of her room and toward the elevator. We made it out onto the street and began walking. She told me all about her life, how her parents supported her dancing, how she found the Pirates and moved into the Vault, and how she was more than happy to give up her cushy life for a life with her dance family. I admired her. She stopped me after about 20 minutes of walking and grinned at me.

"What are we doing here?" I questioned as I noticed we were in front of a couple clothing stores.

"Well, you are going to go in and buy a few outfits for you and your friend Danielle. Don't argue, just go," she ordered. I didn't bother to argue. I hated letting people give me money or spend their money on me but I was always taught not to look a gift horse in the mouth. Danielle and I needed knew clothes badly, and I made a promise in my head to pay Anala back one day.

I walked around for a few minutes picking through racks of clothes. I picked out a few things for Danielle and a few things for myself. I had just picked up a pair of workout shorts when I felt a breath on my neck. I spun around, thinking it was Anala, only to be met with eyes bluer than the sky. My breath caught in my throat and I let out a small squeak of surprise. A cocky grin graced their features and I felt my stomach twist up in knots again.

"Nice choice, those would make your ass look absolutely fantastic. Plus, your legs would be on full display and that's _definitely_ something I want to see. So, now that I've found you again all by yourself, are you going to tell me your name or do I need to follow you until I figure it out?" he coaxed. I swallowed the lump in my throat and met his eyes.

"You first," I murmured. He smiled at me and stuck his hand out for me to shake. I took ahold of it and felt electricity run through my body at his touch. So many things crossed my mind just then like, what would it be like to feel these hands caress the rest of my body.

"Julien, my name is Julien. Your turn sweetheart," he purred. I was about to answer when I saw Anala's fiery locks rushing over to me. She grabbed my arm and practically ripped it off while stomping away from Julien.

"Come on Hailee, we have to go," she grumbled. I turned around to see him waving his fingers at me and smirking.

"Bye Hailee, I'll see you soon!" Julien called. I felt Anala's grip tighten and I turned back around. My face was on fire and my hand was tingling. We payed for our things and left to head back to the Vault. All I could think about, though, was how beautiful my name sounded coming from his lips.


	5. Four

Hailee's POV

Anala and I walked back to the Vault in relative silence. I was hoping she wasn't thinking negatively of me for having a conversation with Julien, but I couldn't help it. I was having a hard time hating him and I know it was shallow of me to not hate him just because he was good looking but the heart wants what it wants! I could hear music bumping from the street and knew we had arrived home. We rode the elevator up to the top and walked through the door to see everyone in motion. There were bodies everywhere! It was amazing. Truly, something I'd never really seen before.

I smiled to myself at the joy emanating from the room as I walked through the Vault and to Danielle's and my room. I pulled all the clothes out of the bags and began unpacking them. There wasn't a ton of things, but there were enough for Danielle and I to share so we'd always have something to wear. It took me around an hour to unpack everything and put it away. I was fairly pleased with myself since I hated putting away laundry, but I knew Danielle would have a nice surprise later.

I flopped down onto my bed and closed my eyes for a few minutes before getting up and wandering out into the Vault. I wanted to find Luke, I hadn't really thanked him for letting us stay here. I looked around at everyone dancing around and practicing noticing Luke wasn't there. I decided to go look for him but he wasn't in his room or in any other room in the Vault. I came across a ladder that led to the roof and figured I might as well check there too. I climbed up and opened the heavy door slowly and peeked out. I saw Luke sitting beside some girl and looking awfully friendly. I felt something inside me go up. Something was telling me she was bad news, she was going to cause a rift. I didn't like her and I didn't trust her but for the life of me I couldn't remember why! I had seen this movie a million times! I was starting to forget, I didn't remember a lot of things actually about my life before we were sent here.

I sent them a silent glare and quietly closed the door and descended down the ladder. I was too torn right now to face anyone so I decided to go back to my room and sulk, as dramatic as that sounds. I was halfway through the Vault when I felt an arm snake its way around my waist. Their other hand came up to rest on my hip and they turned me around.

"Where you goin' girl? You're dancing with me!" Moose's cheerful grin graced my view. He noticed my look and gave me a comforting smile before sending me a questioning gleam. I grabbed his hand and decided to let my worries flow away and embracing the joy and love my new family was offering. I sent him the evilest smirk I could muster.

"Big mistake, kid," I taunted. He scoffed at me and I heard the others laugh. Show time.

Danielle's POV

Moose was a nice kid, not the smartest though. He seems to have forgotten that the last time Hailee and he were in a dance battle together they were on the same team. It was only 10 minutes into the battle but he was sweating profusely trying to keep up. Hailee, on the other hand, looked as if she'd barely broken a sweat. I decided to take pity on the poor kid and step in on his side. He seemed relieved when I tapped his shoulder.

"Traitor," Hailee jested. I laughed at her and motioned Moose to sit down. I shrugged my jacket off and threw it to Jacob, who I had come to really like and respect. He sent me a wink that said 'show her who's boss' but I knew that this battle would only end one way.

1 Hour Later

The couch was calling our names as our sweaty bodies finally gave out. There were loud whoops and clapping from the astonished bystanders. Hailee and I had just called a truce since it seemed like neither of us was going to quit anytime soon. Hailee's breathing was ragged and exhausted, like mine, but instead of wearing the same smile I was she had a frown and was sending a glare over towards Luke and some girl he introduced earlier as Natalie. She seemed nice enough, she was pretty too and from what I've seen and heard she's a decent dancer. Maybe Hailee is jealous? Does she secretly like Luke? If she did, why wouldn't she tell me?

Her glare didn't lessen as the night went on. The more Natalie spoke the more heated Hailee's glare became. I could see Carlos was giving Hailee a curious glance as well. I made up my mind, before more people got suspicious of Hailee I elbowed her and signaled toward our room. I didn't say a word but the message was clear, _we need to talk_. She jumped up quickly and bid everyone a dry 'goodnight' drawing confused looks from the others. I stood up as well and turned toward the rest.

"Sorry about that, everything is fine! Goodnight everyone, see you all tomorrow!" I blurted out. I quickly walked down the hall and entered our room to see Hailee already sitting on her bed with her legs crossed. Her pissed off look hadn't lessened any. I closed the door quietly and turned back to her. "What the hell was that about?!" I snapped. She turned her gaze to me and motioned toward my bed. I sat down and quirked my eyebrow. She sighed heavily and ran her hands over her face.

"Okay, I don't trust Natalie! I don't know why but I have this bad feeling about her," she confided. I shook my head but something struck me.

"Wait, you can't _remember_?! Hailee, you've seen this movie a million times!" I said. She nodded her head and her eyes turned down in worry.

"I can't remember what happens. I'm starting to have a hard time remembering anything right now," she confessed. I rolled my eyes and tried to think back on the countless times she forced me to watch the movie with her but I couldn't remember a thing. Come to think of it, I couldn't remember much about anything. I couldn't remember what jobs we had or where we lived. God, we'd only been gone a few days but I'd forgotten so much!

"I can't remember anything either," I whispered in horror. Her eyes met mine and she looked pained.

"I remember Blake… that's it, but even that is fading," she told me. Who was Blake?! Why could she remember him? "Maybe this isn't such a bad thing, I've been wanting to forget for a long time and now, maybe, this is our chance to start fresh. We always wanted a family, now we have one," she whispered. I nodded and stood up.

"Okay, well there isn't much we can do now about the memory loss thing. We need to focus on being here and winning the World Jam! First we need to find some new clothes," I sighed. Hailee jumped up quickly with a small squeak and a smile. She ran over to our small closet and opened the door to reveal a decent amount of clothes hanging up. I gave her a funny look and she chuckled at me.

"Anala took me shopping for some new clothes for us, we're the same size so I figured we'd share," she informed me. I smiled and pulled out some shorts and a tank top. She grabbed a pair of shorts and went to grab a shirt but stopped and smiled down at the shorts in her hand. I crawled under the covers of my bed and yawned.

"What is it?" I asked her. She jumped as if I had spooked her and slipped the shorts on quickly before throwing a t-shirt on and climbing into her own bed.

"Nothing, we bumped into Julien today and I just remembered something he said. No big deal! Anyways, goodnight Dani," she mumbled and then her back was to me. I could tell something else was up but it was too soon to tell. All I knew for sure was that she had a thing for Julien. How could I tell! She talks fast when she's flustered, and man oh man did he fluster her. I turned the light out and rolled over falling into a _mostly_ dreamless sleep.


End file.
